The present invention relates to distributing franchise-dependent data in a broadband broadcast system.
Broadband broadcast systems are used to distribute high bandwidth data, such as video programming, from a head end to customers distributed over a wide geographic area. Most programming distributed over the broadband system is available to all customers connected to the system. However, some data should be received only by customers within a certain franchise. Types of data which may be franchise-dependent include electronic programming guides (EPGs); public, education, and government (PEG) programming information; and pay-per-view (PPV) selections.
Typically, customer equipment such as televisions and computers is connected to the broadband system through a set-top box (STB). In analog broadband distribution systems, franchise-dependent data is modulated and transmitted across the entire broadband system. The STB is programmed to filter out franchise-dependent data that should not be received by the customer. Typically, STBs are programmed with software or codes to provide the necessary filtering, viewing option selections, and billing procedures.
One difficulty with this technique is that an STB must be programmed prior to use by a customer. Further, the STB may have to be retrieved if franchise-dependent programming is required in the field. Another difficulty is that, if the STB is taken to another location outside of the programmed franchise, the STB will continue to provide data for the originally programmed franchise.
Recently, digital broadband broadcast systems have been implemented. Typically, data is transmitted using asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) compatible equipment. ATM is a wideband, low delay, packet-like switching and multiplexing technology that allows flexible use of transmission bandwidth. Permanent virtual circuits (PVCs) are established between the broadcasting head end and broadband digital terminals (BDTs) geographically dispersed throughout the distribution system. PVCs are also established between each customer and the BDT which serves the customer. These PVCs function as dedicated point-to-point links.
The switch from analog broadband distribution systems to digital broadband distribution systems provides the opportunity for many improvements. Among these is the ability to provide franchise-dependent data to a customer. This delivery of franchise-dependent data should be based on the location of the customer and not on programming of the customer STB. STBs should be able to be installed at a customer site without extensive reprogramming. Also, each STB should be able to be relocated to a customer in a different franchise without reprogramming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide delivery of franchise-dependent data over a digital broadband distribution system to a customer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide franchise-dependent programming based on customer location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the ability to connect STBs to the broadband network without extensive reprogramming.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the ability to relocate an STB to a customer in a different franchise without having to reprogram the STB.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the ability to update software in any STB connected to the broadband distribution network based on the franchise in which the STB is located.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects and features of the present invention, a method is provided for provisioning data from a data carousel in the head end of a broadband information distribution system covering a plurality of franchises. The data destination is based on the franchise to which a customer belongs. The distribution system includes at least one BDT for providing a point-to-multipoint connection between the data carousel and the customer. The method includes establishing a franchise PVC between the data carousel and the BDT for each franchise served by the BDT. A sign on request is received from the customer over a customer PVC between the customer and the BDT. The franchise to which the customer belongs is determined based on the sign on request. A soft PVC in the BDT is established between the customer PVC and the franchise PVC corresponding to the determined franchise.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the data includes at least one of an EPG for each franchise, PEG programming information for each franchise, and PPV selections for each franchise. In another embodiment of the present invention having data delivered through an STB within the customer premises, the data includes at least one file to be downloaded to the STB. The file is based on the franchise to which the customer belongs.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the franchise PVC is identified by a unique franchise service handle.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the customer PVC is established through a universal access multiplexer (USAM) in communication with the BDT. The customer is connected to the USAM through a port having a port number. The method includes establishing a profile for each customer. The profile includes the USAM and the port number to which the customer is connected associated with the franchise to which the customer belongs. In a refinement, determining to which franchise the customer belongs includes finding the profile containing the USAM and port number received in the sign on request.
A broadband system for provisioning information to customers is also provided. The system includes a head end having a data carousel. The data carousel provides franchise-based information. The system also includes at least one BDT that can support a franchise PVC between the data carousel and the BDT for each franchise served by the BDT. The BDT can also establish a PVC between each customer served by the BDT and the BDT. A sign on request is received by the BDT from a requesting customer over the customer PVC. The BDT determines to which franchise the requesting customer belongs based on the sign on request. The BDT establishes a soft PVC between the requesting customer PVC and the franchise PVC corresponding to the determined franchise.
A broadband digital terminal for provisioning franchise-dependent information to customers is also provided. The BDT includes at least one input port to support a franchise PVC for receiving franchise-dependent information from the data carousel. Output ports in the BDT support a plurality of customer PVCs, each customer PVC serving at least one customer. An ATM switch can form point-to-multipoint connections between the input port and at least one output port. A control unit in the BDT receives a sign on request from a requesting customer over the customer PVC, determines to which franchise the requesting customer belongs based on the sign on request, and sets the ATM switch to establish a soft PVC between the requesting customer PVC and the franchise PVC corresponding to the determined franchise.